Independently and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor shall exert its best efforts to obtain specific and sensitive antibodies against chromosomal nonhistone proteins associated with homologous DNA. Further, the contractor shall use these antibodies to measure in tumor cells the quantative decrease or loss of normal antigens and increase of tumor specific antigens. The localization of antigens in the cellular compartments shall also be studied by immunofluorescence. Immunologically active chromosomal protein fractions shall be isolated. Additionally, he shall study the distribution of these antigens in a variety of tumors and normal tissues and relate the expression of the antigens to disease type, stage of disease, and prognosis. The contractor shall only choose two of the tumors listed below to use in the studies described above: lung carcinoma; colon carcinoma; and breast carcinoma.